The embodiments herein relate generally to devices for attaching and storing pacifiers.
Pacifiers typically are rubber or plastic nipples used by babies to chew or suck on. This produces a soothing or calming effect on the baby. Since pacifiers are relatively small devices that are easy to misplace or lose, there is the need to properly store these devices for an easy retrieval. In addition, there is the need to keep the pacifier in a sanitary condition since the device is placed within the mouth of the baby.
Several pacifier securement devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,522,849 and 6,269,502, and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0224730. These publications disclose pacifiers that are secured to either a cloth or blanket member, or holder. However, in these configurations, the pacifier is exposed to the environment and can be easily contaminated.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a storage blanket that effectively stores a pacifier and permits a user to easily fold the blanket over to prevent the pacifier from being contaminated. In addition, there is a need for the storage blanket to permit a baby to use the pacifier and snuggle with the blanket at the same time.